Center of the Hive
by HeidiFox
Summary: The call has been made, a Submissive has entered the metamorphasis. Question is, can he handle what's to come? Will have SLASH, MPREG, and creature/sub Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a fic, sooo...wish me luck!

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg

Disclaimer: I don't own, i just like to play!

Pairing: Undecided, but harry will be a Sub.

* * *

Center of the Hive Chapter 1

The room is dark, silent, and still, its occupants long since entered the dream land. However, not all was well for one among the sleeping boys. He whimpers as a warm but slimy feeling starts spreading from his toes, and he pulls his knees to his chest trying to get away from it. He grumbles loudly, as the sensation follows stubbornly, and curls in a tighter ball trying to stay asleep. " Harry?" Ron murmurs sleepily, " you alright mate?" But his friend is now peacefully asleep, his magic lulling him back into tranquility.

Ron frowns and stumbles out of his covers, feeling a strong sense of unease even after his best friend seems to calm. "Ron, wha'sa matter..?" Neville yawns, roused by the other boys clumsy attempts at getting out of bed. Rons frown deepens as he steps towards Harrys bed, the uneasy feeling magnifying.

" Something isn't right," the redhead responds vaguely, reaching for the crimson curtains shielding his friend from view. He hesitates but quickly gathers his courage and swiftly pulls open the bed hangings. "Neville, go get help." Ron orders shakily, his pale skin now a washed out white from fear. Neville peaks around his friend and promptly sprints toward the door, hollering for their head of house at the top of his lungs.

Harry Potter was slowly being engulfed in a silvery pod, his small body easily being hoisted to hang above the bedspread by tendrils attached to the ceiling and bed posts.

Author note: Sorry for it being short but it is my first time writing and im doing this from my phone, so let me know if i did ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello again! Two people reviewed! TWO! So happy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Warnings: SLASH, MPREG

* * *

Center of the Hive

Chapter 2

Harry slim neck and head is all that is left outside of the pod, the redhead just staring helplessly. His previous attempts to help had been for naught, his fist and magic lashing out at the silvery flesh being blocked by a shield that flashed with each blow. Dean and Seamus had woken from their room mates screams soon after, both stared, a little leery and fearful, at the thing engulfing Harry.

* * *

Neville ran as fast as he could, his harsh breathing echoing loudly as his feet slapped down on the warm stone of the castle. 'Gotta hurry, Harry's getting eaten by that...thing!' Of course his noisy stampede to McGonagall office attracted the attention of the patrolling 'Greasy Git.' It was just Neville's misfortune to not be able to stop as the Potions Professor turned the corner he was sprinting for and crashed into him with a loud THUD. Snape stumbled backwards but poor Neville was sent tumbling to the floor, eyes wide and startled.

"Mr. Longbottom...what is the purpose of you running like the Dark Lord was after you? And after curfew no less...?" Professor Snape drawled, his mouth curled into a sneer.

"Pr-Pro-Professor! Please, yo-you have to come quickly! It's Harry, he-" Neville stuttered out bravely, only to be interrupted by the Professors unimpressed sniff.

"And what has... ..done now?"

"Som-something seems to be eating him...sir," Neville managed to murmur hurriedly, climbing to his feet.

"Did I hear you correctly? Then what are we standing around for you daft child! Lets be off quickly, one of that oafs beasts must have gotten loose..." Professor Snape abandoned his dignity and took off sprinting towards the Fat Lady ' Just because I don't like the brat does not mean I'll let him be killed.'

Neville blinked in confusion, before shrugging and taking off back to Professor McGonagalls office to alert her of the emergency.

* * *

Snape hurried into the Gryffindor Common room after a quick argument with the guardian painting, and hurtled up the steps to the ajar door. His forward momentum was quickly stopped as he caught sight of what the Longbottom boy had spoken of, for hanging above a dark red and ruffled bed, was a large silvery pod. A ragged pair of under clothes and sleep pants lay discarded and slimy on the duvet while a distraught Weasley stared hopelessly at the fleshy thing hanging by tendrils. " Professor, is Harry...?" Finnigan murmured fearfully, easing towards his friends for comfort.

The Professor frowned, " I'm not sure. It does not resemble any creature I have seen." Snape pulled out his wand and quickly cast a diagnostic spell at the thing, frowning once again when the results appeared in glowing letters. " It does not seem to be any creature...but a cocoon."

Tentative relief appeared on the youngest Weasleys face, " That's good right? That means he's not dead, right?"

Snape frowned, "Expecto Patronum!" he summoned his silvery doe and quickly relayed a message to tumbledown and Hagrid. " Maybe the Headmaster or the Oaf will know what is happening. I, unfortunately do not." "In the meantime, you three are to find somewhere else to sleep while this...thing is identified." he ignored the students protests and ushered them out of the dorm, making sure to ward the door way from student entry. 'Oh Lily, I don't know what is happening to your little boy...'

* * *

Authors note: See? Longer! I need a name for the species...any suggestions? And any recommendations for mates..? I might make an OC...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Its been brought to my attention that I forgot about Ginny when i described Ron as the youngest Weasley. Oops! I don't really like her but I'm not going to bash her. She's just magically a year older than Ron! So yeah, sorry...

**IT HAS ALSO BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING! The most amazing author Spiffy Squiggle-mink Mantra III (did i spell that right?) Inspired this fic with his wonderful, but**** unfinished, story The Unknown Species. I apologize for not remembering to put that. I did not mean to rip it off or steal!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i just like to play with them.

Warnings: SLASH and MPREG (its called center of the Hive for a reason..

* * *

Center of the Hive

Chapter 3

'..._What's going on_?' Harry pushed curiously at the confining walls. ' _Where am I? It's so dark_...' his mind was sluggish, not quite processing his surroundings. He squirmed, pushing at the slick and slimy walls weakly, the material too thick for his arms. He pushed with his legs and the material of the wall gave a little, allowing him to unfurl noticeably from his fetal position. A frustrated click escape from the boy's mouth, his battle with his cage going badly until he twisted his leg _just so...!_ And with a slick _rip, _Harry Potter fell in a gush of liquid to the top of a soft crimson mattress.

He landed awkwardly, his once strong bones creaked a warning under the unexpected strain of being bent wrong. Harry scrambled to the side trying to right his posture before the warning turned into a punishing break, his throat letting unintentional buzzing shrieks escape. Harry cast a desperate look at his leg and promptly froze all movement. His pale, knobbly leg was now slender and almost ridiculously thin in their new long status. And his feet! Harry almost moaned in terror at the sharp spurs that had grown from his mid-calf. He clenched his two toes helplessly, almost shuddering as the shadows in the dark room threw them in sharp relief against the mattress. The boy clutched at the slick and flesh covered sheets, his mind sinking behind his new instincts...

* * *

Severus Snape was yanked cruelly out of his dreamless sleep by an ear-piercing _" SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _His hands quickly found his ears in a futile attempt to shut out the horrible screeching while his black eyes sought out the cause of such a wretched racket.

He unfortunately found it," Oh Merlin..." The silver pod shredded at the bottom and a screeching Potter was clutching at his head. At least, he thought it might be Potter. This creature very much resembled some sort of humanoid...bee. " _Stupefy!" _That did not stop him from knocking a potential threat unconscious. The spy stepped forward cautiously, examining the prone creature. Well that's what he attempted to do. The little beasty woke much to quickly from the _stupefy, _scrabbling at the slick sheets trying to get its feet under it. Which the Professor put a stop to with another, more high-powered " _Stupefy!" _The creature slumped back into unconsciousness and Severus rushed forward and quickly poured a Dreamless Sleep potion down its throat a potions master is always prepared!- massaging to force the mixture down the throat.

Now that the thing was finally knocked out Snape could relax the grip on his wand...that he couldn't remember grabbing. ' _Ah well, now to look at this_...'

Authors note: sorry for being late but I got a new phone with no keyboard and it doesn't like the site. My friend, TheOneInTheMirror, was kind enough to let me finish this chapter on her computer. Longer :D and my first cliffie! at least I think it's a cliffhanger... Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for the wait but I recently got a tablet and have enjoyed its internet capabilities :} and I'm torn between an OC, Blaise or Bill Weasley. The species name has been decided also thanks to Bloodmoon99 ( I think that's the name...) I do apologize for the length, it looked so much longer on my tablet...

Disclaimer: Dun own anything and this fic was inspired by the amazing Spiffy squigglemink mantra III!

Warnings: SLASH AND MPREG (eventually).

* * *

Center of the Hive  
Chapter 4

The potions master was clinical in his observation, smothering his confusion and worry behind his occulemency shields. The creature was very slim, the limbs long and delicate and topped with sharp claws on the odd fingers and toes. Snape gently pulled one tiny ankle from the bed, careful of the sharp spurs that protruded from the calves, and carefully examined the two-toed foot. A quick glance at the hands confirmed that it also had the two fingers but included a thumb. The skin was a delicate gold color, and smooth indicating a loss of pores and hair.

'If this is Potter, then its best I call for Dumbledore. His reaction to this will hopefully have him forget about those blasted lemon drops!' Snapes lips twitched into a vague frown with his rambling thoughts as he laid the leg back in its original position. With a last glance at the prone form, the Potions Master swept from the room. He ignored the staring eyes of the Gryffindors still in the common room and as the portrait clicked shut, a red-head crept back up the stairs. Ron eased the door open, the room almost exactly as they had left it all those months ago.

* * *

Snape swept down the halls, heading for the blasted stone gargoyle and the Headmasters absolutely _ ridiculous_ passwords! The intimidating man cut a path through the students lingering in the halls, his characteristic scowl having first years flee his line of sight. When he finally reached the blasted gargoyle the thing had the gall to tell him that the Headmaster had left his office a few minutes before and maybe he should check the Infirmary? He growled at the stone statue before stalking to the Infirmary. Upon reaching the almost blinding white room, the harassed Madame snapped that the Headmaster had left to the Gryffindor Tower and "Would you stop scaring the younger years, this is the fifteenth calming drought I've had to administer!" The dark man could only stalk out of the room in his frustration.

* * *

The only difference in the room was that there was a chair facing Harry's' bed and said bed now had a distinctly wet appearance. Ron wrinkled his nose at the musky smell wafting from the soiled bed and crept to the figure sprawled across it. He sighed and shook his head," Only you Harry..." Gentle fingers shifted the narrow face, cautiously avoiding a tangle of spines where a thatch of dark hair once was. Jagged black markings slashed across the tanned skin, " Mate you look like a bumblebee..." Ron gently scooped up his best friend and placed him on Deans bed, his was cleanest all things considering, being careful when placing the seemingly delicate joints. The youngest Weasley curiously spread the three-fingered hand, stroking the clawed tips where skin and nail should have been. His gaze traveled his friends slim body, noting the almost tiger like black stripes slashed across the skin. Which allowed to also notice his best friends state of dress. That is to say, his lack of said clothing. Ron frantically cast around for some trousers, settling for pulling a, quickly shaken out, sheet over Harry's...unmentionables. He smoothed his hand across the sleeping boys face, smiling at the clicking purr he received, "Happy Christmas mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: So a guest reviewer told me the way i described harry was...gross? Something like that. Anyway, i have put a picture of what my idea of what Harry looks like as the cover but feel free to use your imagination! I do apologize for making him sound so bad. Enjoy the (most likely short) chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm not filthy rich, nor am I British. What does that tell you? Also, i know nothing of the Britain school system so I'm guessing from what I've read.

* * *

Center of the Hive

Chapter 5

Harry snuggled deeper into the warm duvet, clicking his approval at the temperature. The spurs on his legs caught on the fine threads of the blanket and grumbled, reaching to unhook them but froze. Spurs? Harry couldn't recall anybody, even in the wizarding world, having bloody spurs!

The former-brunette flung himself to a sitting position, frantically inspecting his changed body. His hysteria was replaced with embarrassment upon seeing his lack of underwear and he crept from under the warm covers to root around his strangely dusty trunk for clothes. 'How did everything get so dusty? I can't have been out of it for this long! The year has just begun, I can't afford to a couple days!' Harry clicked in annoyance as his hurried attempt to clothe himself shredded the back of the boxers. The third try was the charm and he pulled a shirt over his head. His hair felt a little weird but Harry dismissed the notion quickly. He stubbornly ignored the claws as he held up a pair of slacks, eyeing them critically before sighing and dropping them. Another quick shuffle through the old trunk turned up a pair of old gym shorts that Dudley had out grown in their fifth year of Primary. Somehow, he managed to pull them onto his hips with minimum tears! Harry pondered said hips, 'they seem a little larger….nah.'

His claws clicked down the dark stair well leading to the Common Room, the thunderous snoring echoing from one of the rooms indicating that his friend Ron was sleeping wonderfully. A cooing purr left his mouth in his friends' direction, however, Harry's stomach made itself known quietly. The young man was quick to scamper out the portrait hole to the kitchens, unknowingly leaving his scent to saturate the school.

Earlier that day

Severus Snape swept almost eagerly to Dumbledore's' office, his hope of not having to babysit the Brat (and yes he thinks the capitol is indeed necessary!) making him hurry just that little bit more. 'Why does this stupid bloody castle have to be so damn _big?' _When he finally reaches the Gargoyle, he growls the password and climbs to the old coot's office. There is note floating in the air and the poor harassed potions master groans. "Ran out of lemon drops will return on the morrow?" Snape snarls," The old man has finally lost it! The Brat will be fine till morning I'm sure…."

Snape forgot to factor in the famous Potter trouble and luck magnet.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hopefully i can make this longer. Ah Metallica, Victim Effect, and Tyler Carter, the inspiration flows! 917brat, thank you! I dedicate this to you! I've chosen Bill, sorry for those hoping for someone else. If the reason is good enough i'll work them in. OH! I have readers from all over the world! SO EXCITED! There was some from Vietnam and Norway! I would love to know what country you hail from, just because I'm curious :) I have to leave for home soon so this is being posted! Sorry for length (again)

Disclaimer: I am not British. Nor would i be able to make these characters. What does that tell you?

* * *

Center of the Hive

Chapter 6

Bill Weasley was very frustrated. Dumbledore had sent him here to look at some strange artifact he found but the thing was surrounded by curses! It wasn't even made of gold, just an amber statue of some sort of bee. He grimaced, feeling the skin of his scars pull taught, before carefully trying to disperse another curse that focused on the head of the statue. His wand hand was steady but his other was lying lightly on the table and so focused was he, Bill did not notice the stinger twitch.

He was starting to sweat a little, the curse he was working on was not cooperating and seemed to be trying to activate. His efforts to stop the activation were for naught as the wasp sprung to life, its wings clattering to a constant buzz.

"Shit."

The former statue attacked. It flew wildly, stinger stabbing at Bill as he desperately dodged, not using his wand in fear of activating another curse. He cast a wild look over his shoulder in an attempt to see the door and the Wasp took advantage. It darted in, burying the sharp stinger into the red heads heart and injecting a magically infused substance that immediately took effect. Bill screamed in agony as the mixture raced through his body and began burning away any impurities it met. The change was instantaneous as his clothes were ripped and torn from claws, spines, and something bursting through his back. Bill fell to the floor, curling on himself as he gasped for air, newly clawed hands gripping his shoulders. He fell still, his mind trying to come to terms with the new instincts that were flooding his ill-prepared mind.

* * *

The creature rose, his mind working furiously, 'Where is the hive? No hive? NohivenohivenohiveNOHIVE!' He growled at the stone walls surrounding him, already feeling the crushing loneliness of not being connected to a whole. The tall creature stalked forward, intent on at least making his way outside where he could see the sky. He stopped in his tracks and felt a satisfied grin spread across his features. The lovely honey musk of an un-mated Queen practically saturated the air and he happily prowled after the source, a deep, purring click echoing from his chest.

* * *

Harry found himself slightly distracted on his mission for food. He had wandered past a window with a view of the grounds and had stopped to look at the forest bathed in silver. His eyes became hooded as a scent teased past his nose, heat and sand and a sense of _more._ Harry crooned, bracing his hands on the sill of the large bay window, needing the support as the wonderful scent became so much stronger. Arms wound their way around his waist, pulling him tight against a deliciously warm and firm chest. A nose nudged at his neck, delicately sniffing. Harry tilted his head to the side, age old instincts purring their approval of the strong King seeking a bond.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hello again, sorry for the wait, I needed to get a plot kitty to stop chewing on my face demanding attention. I'm still getting favorites and follows for this! SO HAPPY! Also turned eighteen recently! Result= this laptop! Oh, and I do know there is no such thing as a King bee, this species is not all bee just closely resembles and acts like it. Please remember that I made Ginny a year older than Ron!

(yaoiguru, thank you for the review! However, I couldn't respond to you because of your settings ^^')

Disclaimers: No tengo la libro de Harry Potter.

Center of the Hive

Chapter 7

While the two creatures were wrapped up in their instincts, one Severus Snape was happily nursing a tumbler of brandy in his rooms and blissfully unaware of what was happening. A frantic knocking on his chamber door had him almost dropping his glass, but a quick house elf appeared to catch and deposit the drink onto the floor. "Thank you." He growled. With another breathe, he was shouting at the door, "WHAT IS IT!?"

A very timid voice drifted to the stressed teacher, "Professor, I-I saw some strange striped creatures wrestling without clothes on, is that allowed?" Snape almost choked.

Snape opened the door urgently, "Where did you see this?" the poor first year looked confused as his normally stoic Head of House took off in the direction he pointed. The boy shrugged and continues on his way to the dorms; maybe Flint will know what was happening?

Don't mind me, I'm a line break!

Bill woke from a strange dream. He had turned into a bee creature and –ahem! - _mated_ with his youngest siblings friend. Last he heard the poor boy was still in that cocoon so it was obviously a dream! A soft groan and the sensation of being nuzzled made the red-head smile, until the body shrieked quietly when he ran his hands down the slim –_whoa, where's the clothes?!-_back. This….does not feel like Fleur. Cautiously, Bill cracks an eye open, peeking at the body in his arms. His memories promptly rushed back to his mind, hazy from some sort instinct and shock from the cursed statue, and the man feels the blood drain from his face at the implications. A disgruntled "A_-HEM," _Has his neck snapping to the source, a snarl lifting his lips instinctively at the potential threat to the Queen. Snape just glares pointedly at his face, lips thinned and one foot tapping an annoyed rhythm onto the stone floor. The curse-breakers face attempted to rival the red of his hair as he noticed that the strange creature asleep on his chest was not the only one naked.

The dark man purred, an even darker smirk curling across the stern face, "Mr. Weasley, would you kindly follow me? We wouldn't _another_ first year to see 'wrestling with no clothes,' now do we?" The red-head bundled the smaller body to his chest and stood a little shakily, stumbling after the potions master as he swept down the corridor.

"Professor?" Damn, no matter how old, it's impossible to call that man anything but professor to his face. The man ignored Bill, leading him to the Hospital Wing if he remembered right. The trio soon arrived, and was immediately set upon by Madame Pomphrey, the dreaded Dragon Nurse! The creature stirred in his arms, uneasy clicks escaping the frowning mouth.

"Mr. Weasley? What has happened to you!? Mr. Potter? Did he emerge from the cocoon!?" She whirled away from the flustered Bill, rounding on the Potions Master. "And you! Were you not watching him?! You were supposed to tell me when he emerged so I may check on him!" The nurse flicked her wand at the stirring boy, levitating him from shocked arms and onto a bed, grumbling under breathe. Snape tried to quietly slip from the wing, but a single glare from the motherly nurse stopped him in his tracks, his face almost in a pout as he slunk to sink into a shadowed corner. The glare moved to the still frozen Bill, the feeling of being scolded without words had the full grown man shuffling to sit on a bed, hands shyly shielding his privates. The nurse swept a glare over them both before turning back to the now awake and dazed Harry Potter. She waved her wand over him, lights appearing over the boy, one particular seemed to confuse her, she cast another spell and the same light reappeared….


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: I'm back, sorry for the wait. I got a review that was picking at minor details and it just kinda bummed me out. Stupid yeah? Any way! On with the fic! (sorry it's so short)

Disclaimer: Nope.

Recap: We were just having Harry getting checked over after some sexy time with Bill!

* * *

Center of the Hive

Chapter 8

Madam Pomfrey studied the lights floating around the dazed boy before nodding to herself. "Mr. Potter, can you understand me?" she murmured. The boy just stared, nodding slowly with a slightly befuddled face. The nurse straightened and waved her wand as she approached, erecting a basic privacy ward. Bill and Severus watched as Pomfrey talked to the newly identified Potter, touching him gently on the shoulder. She canceled the spell and approached Bill, spelling a pair of shorts on his still naked body, "Mr. Weasley, would you like me to see why you have those markings or are you fine in your current state?"

Bill flushed in embarrassment, the nurse raising a mocking eyebrow as he nodded his assent," Yes please, Madame." She simply pointed her wand at his face, a honey colored spell washing over his body, the stripes on his skin disappearing and the murmuring in the back of the man's head was chased away in the golden light. He sighed in relief as the instincts clamoring in his skull also dissipated. He stood and stretched, muttering "As far as I am concerned, this never happened. I'm leaving, give my farewell to Dumbledore would you please Professor Snape?" He then left without a backwards glance, heading for the edge of the Hogwarts wards to apperate back to his fiancé.

A shriek cut sharply through the air, loud thumps and the crackling of magic emphasizing the sound. Severus stared thoughtfully after the red head, ignoring the sight of the angry Potter brat pounding on the shield he had cast that was keeping him on the bed.

* * *

Ron was sitting near the fire in the Gryffindor common room, staring into its flames contemplatively and pondering the time his friend had lost while in that cocoon. In a way he was happy, his friend had been pulled into that thing the day before the other schools had arrived and had been in it till now, with days left until the three champions undergo the final task. He snorted softly, with Harry's luck he would have been entered into the damn thing without him even knowing until he had been called up. A house elf popped into existence a few feet from the pensive red head, "We have finished cleanin' the rooms." It murmured softly before popping softly away again.

Ron sighed, heaving himself out of the comfortable armchair and heading for the stairs. _'I hope Harry is alright' _ he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! So many people have been so nice and patient! They make me so happy! For those of you who find the creature grotesque and hope he changes forms, it's not going to happen! Sorry, but no! I have read many stories were Harry just covers up his inheritance. That's not as much fun is it?

Disclaimer: I ain't got none.

Recap: Bill was cured and heading home, Harry is pissed, Ron is worrying over Harry!

Center of the Hive

Chapter 9

Harry was _not_ alright! His potential King just left, he was stuck in a makeshift nest and none of the creatures outside the shield would listen to his demands to be let out! Well, at least he had the legacy of that big brute; Harry trailed his claws gently over his slightly bulging abdomen, trying to think of a way out of the stupid magic bubble. The build of the He chirped plaintively at the dark human outside the shield and clawed at the shield again, sparks flying when Harry swung at the frustrating bubble in a fit of irritation. The dark man just looked on in what seemed like amusement, he had the audacity to smirk at him! Harry chirped plaintively again, his stomach was starting to rumble and he needed to take care of the offspring.

Severus observed the child on the bed, his face was twisted into a scowl but his expression soon changed to a thoughtful one. The professor almost groaned when he saw the boy gently stroking his stomach which brought the slight bulge into his notice. 'That narrows down the possible species he could be, at least. Few creatures have that fast of a gestation period, nor that coloring with it.' Severus would never admit it, but he jumped when Harry slashed at shield. The boy was looking at him. Why was he looking at him? He chirped ad stared at Severus expectantly. Severus smirked when the reason why the boy was staring made itself known in the form of a low grumble. "Trinket," He called, the elf immediately appearing at the summon. "Could you bring some food, keep an unknown creature inheritance in mind." The little elf nodded her head, and popped away.

Potter seemed startled by the noise, the hostile hissing and short shrieks aimed at were Trinket was made that obvious. His frantic scrambling when the tray of random foods appeared was enough to almost startle a chuckle from the dour potions professor. Almost. When Severus finally retained control of himself, Potter was investigating the different foods on the tray. Vegetables and a buttered toast were immediately thrown off the tray, splatting against the shield most unpleasantly. The raw meat was promptly devoured and the small pot of honey that came with the bread was downed in quick succession. Severus raised his brow; Potter seemed calmer now and was leaning sleepily on the pillows of the bed. The spines on his head softened and laid back as he slipped into sleep. "Mr. Weasley, do show yourself. Potter is asleep."

The red-head sheepishly pulled the invisibility cloak off, folding it over his arm. "How did you know I was there?"

"I have been teaching for many years Weasley, I have caught many children sneaking around." Snape sneered.

"What is he, professor? How is he doing?" Ron asked, ignoring the potion masters sneer for the moment.

Snape faltered," We…are not sure at this moment. I suggest you head to classes, they will be starting soon. I don't believe your teacher will be forgiving if you end up late." Weasley stole a look at his friend, but shuffled out the door with a frown. Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'Hopefully we can figure out what the brat is before he births that child.'


End file.
